


Eros To Agape

by Risuggie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Guns just got invented, Kingdom Au?, M/M, More tags to be added, PlayBoys Au, Straightforward! Viktor, idfk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risuggie/pseuds/Risuggie
Summary: Yuuri didn’t asked to be the best playboy around the east wing, but he was forced to do so.One day he escaped. But he’s not sure on how long will he remain free from the hands of his Step MomUntil one Man appears. Who is actually his supposed to be rival in the near future, when he was still the ever growing east wing's famous playboy, Eros.Who am I kidding, let’s just see how fate will play with them ;3





	1. Times Up, Not.

**Author's Note:**

> Helo *-* this is my first time posting a story here at AO3, dunno if i can complete this but please support me till the end! if you did like the plotline. You can Ask me Questions about the story at the comments. im willing to answer *^*)/
> 
> Btw Im gonna Edit this if i have to ;=;

It’s been a Year since Yuuri moved out of that old hag's house, He didn't regret that decision of escaping the endless pain and agony and fear for people hating him. He knows it won’t last long and soon she'll find him but it’s better than staying and wait for something to happen. As he knows it’s not even healthy around her.

"Yuuri!!" Pichit shouted from the kitchen. Yuuri heard and immediately headed downstairs after he heard his voice. Knowing that his friend will give him something to do for once in the inn.

Pichit was the one who help Yuuri in his escape, meeting him in the pathway to west as Pichit just went to the east getting some supplies of fruits and vegetables. He couldn't leave the man sleeping under the tree so he brought him to his home and took him in like he was his long lost brother. They went well together like fate had bound them to have friendship as strong as a sibling's.

"What is it, Pichit?" Yuuri said as he arrived at the kitchen, holding the side of the door to get balance while trying to put his right foot into his shoe

"Can you grab some Carrots and Cabbages at the market? We’re running out of stock and we need to make sure that the supply will last until the next delivery." Pichit said while cleaning and preparing the kitchen for its busy day.

"Sure, I’ll go get some immediately. Anything else?" Yuuri asked.

"No, that’s all. Grab some coins at the counter, tell the staff that i told so."

"Okay then, I’ll go ahead." Yuuri said. 

"Take care!" Pichit shouted.

Yuuri grabbed some coins at the counter as Pichit told so and headed out to the market. The inn is a bit far from the town but nevertheless it’s still hit to the guest and visitors and so of the west wing to stay-cation with.

"It’s a beautiful day outside." Yuuri thought as he walks by the pathway surrounded by trees, the sky is blue, clouds are not taking too much of the space in the sky to cover the sunlight up. Basically saying it was really a great day.

He arrived at the town shortly after the walk, he rested a bit at the closest bench he can find. Shortly he continued to walk towards the market. While he was doing so he saw a small crowd of girls gathering around near where he was walking. While looking at the crowd he saw a pair of eyes looking at him from the crowd and stopped a bit. Wondering who the person with beautiful blue azure eyes is. He only took a glimpse because there are many girls flocking around but he was sure someone looked at him between the crowds. But he brushed it off thinking that his wasting his time for something that he isn’t even sure if it’s true or not. He smiled and continues to walk.

As He Arrived the Big Marketplace he look for the shop he always buy from. Yuuri is friends with the owner thus trust her.

"Minako-san!" Yuuri shouted from afar, knowing Minako would hear it. And she did.

"Yuuri! What brings you here?" she said as Yuuri walks closer to the shop.

"I need Carrots and Cabbages. 1 Medium Plastic Each." Yuuri said as he brings out his wallet.

"That would be 1 Silver coin." Yuuri Brought out 1 silver coins as Minako told so. 

While Minako is preparing the bags of veggies he suddenly remembers the crowd from earlier.

"Minako, what’s with the crowd from the main street for? The Girls are going nuts around it." He asked

"Oh that, it’s just the most handsome Playboy around here at the east. He's the son of the brother of the king. Forgot the name, dunno, don’t care. While did you ask?" Minako asked back after she answered my question. While passing the bags of the things he bought. Yuuri suddenly remember that he was once like that when he was still in the east wing. He didn’t like the feeling of being popular around. He only wishes to be normal

"Nothing, i just saw it while walking towards here. By the way thank you and see you later!" Yuuri said as he walks back to the Inn. Forgetting about being in that situation and just continue living like this. If he can.

"Yuuri! Be careful because the bandits are on it again!" She Shouted. 

'Bandits? But why would they be on the loose?' Yuuri thinks as he continues to walk on the streets. Shortly while he was walking he felt that someone is watching him but that feeling disappeared shortly. He immediately checks if he bought his dagger. He sighs in relief that he did brought it. Little the hag knows he practiced how to fight and use weapons when he was 14 for defense reasons.

Yuuri then proceeds with caution to the forest where the inn is. While he was walking it was peaceful but he can’t let his guard down. Because he got this gut feeling he was the one the bandits are looking for. Suddenly he heard the bushes. 'Someone is here'.

"Hey you fat ass." Yuuri looked at the bandit who suddenly appears from the forest. Shit. Yuuri looked for his dagger but it isn’t there. 

"Looking for this?" another bandit appeared holding his dagger. 

"What do you want?!?!" Yuuri Said with anger as he knows he don't have time for this.

"Follow us so we won’t hurt you... our boss doesn't want you to get scars you know?" One person he knows that would do this. His Step Mom. Looks like his time is really up.

There were 6 bandits surrounding him, he was out numbered. But he can’t just let them take him. 

"Heck i will come back to that hellhole" Yuuri prepared to fight, hoping he can still do so.

"Ohh...so you won’t come with us? Seems like we’re going to use force then..." the bandits prepared for combat. 

Yuuri first charged to the closest and kicked him to the face, following a punch to the bandit who was the 2nd one to charge to him. But he was caught by the biggest Bandit.

"Let GO!!" Yuuri Kicked the Bandit's Private part, causing him to release Yuuri. He suddenly got caught by a net by two bandits. 'Shit.'

"Good Job Newbies, you’re gonna get high recognition for this." their boss said.

"You..." Yuuri Growled.

"Eros… isn’t it? What did we told you about following us quietly?" the boss said.

"Why would i listen to you guys?!?" Yuuri shouted.

"Because reasons..." he pointed his short sword to Yuuri.”If you don’t listen, you’ll die. If you still want to live I suggest you follow us quietly okay?" 

Yuuri suddenly froze in fear. 'No... i don’t wanna die, but i don’t wanna go back. Someone... anyone... help me!'

“Hey…” a silver haired suddenly appeared with a long rapier pointed at the boss. “Pointing that sword at a cute boy isn’t appropriate right?”

Other bandits got shocked because of the unexpected arrival of the silver haired guy with the same blue azure eyes that Yuuri saw at the crowd. ‘What the…’

“Wh-Who are you!?!?! And what business do u have with us?” One of the Bandits asked.

“Nothing… I was in the middle of stalking that boy, nothing special.” 

‘What?!?!?! He’s the one that’s been stalking me when I was walking back to the inn?’ Yuuri thought. The bandits not amused of the guy’s reason.

“And more importantly… how can I just leave him here in trouble?”

“Well… we can’t let that happen.” One bandit swings its sword to the guy’s rapier, only to bring out a gun and shot the bandit’s knees who attempted to stop the Mister. ‘What the Fuck What the Fuck What the Fuck-‘

“A real gun? Never thought ill see a real one here so suddenly… I assume you have connections with royalties?” the Boss of the bandits said.

“That isn’t part of the situation right now. Now, release him or else.”

“Or else what?” the bandit dared

“Behind you.” The man said as another man appeared. It appears to be a soldier of the country. Then suddenly they multiplied until they got the bandits surrounded.

“Shit… guess we have to retreat… guess you really are a part of the royal family.” the boss looked at me with vicious eyes.

“We’ll get you next time. Little Yuuri.” The Bandits disappeared. Yuuri sigh in relief.

“Your Highness… are you okay?” one of the soldiers said to the silver haired guy.

“Yes, im fine. More importantly, help him immediately.” The other soldiers remove the net that I was caught into and help me stand up.

“U-uhhh… Thank you… for helping me.” Yuuri bowed and said to the Silver haired guy and grabbed what’s left fresh at the things I bought. "i should be heading to the inn now..."

The man suddenly held my hand. not letting Yuuri go so easily. “No problem, mind asking you first about why did the bandits attacked you.” The guy asked me in suspicion. Yuuri can’t let anybody knows except Pichit, that knows the truth that he’s the east wing’s Eros. And that now he knows he’s the reason why bandits are roaming around.

“Uh… I think they thought I was Eros. Well truth be told I was from the east but moved here.” I said.

“Oh, so that’s why you looked so foreign. Are the guys there always looks cute?”

“W-What..?!?!” Yuuri said in shock and blushed.

“Oh! I haven’t introduced myself yet. I’m Viktor Nikiforov, West Wing’s Playboy, Ice Prince they call me. Now…” the man held Yuuri’s hands. ‘W-why is he holding my hands. What is happening!?!?!!’

“Will you allow me to court you?”


	2. Not Bad at all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Yuuri didn't expect that he would receive a gift like this by a guy he just barely met.

'Wait WHAT DID HE JUST SAY? HE WANTS TO COURT ME? A COMMONER?!? Wait not really a commoner but-’ Yuuri thought as he doesn’t know how in the hell will he handle the most handsome guy apparently in the west wing. And heck in front of him is his supposed to be rival. ‘What the hell is going on to my poor life’

“Can you? Pleasee!!~~” Viktor sounded like a child and suddenly hugged me. 

“uhh… first of all, I just met you and second. I don’t think anyone would like me, a stranger suddenly in your courtship. So no thanks and good bye. I'm really in a hurry.” Yuuri removed Viktor’s arms that has been holding him for a moment now. Yuuri bowed as thanks to Viktor as he starts to walk to the inn as soon as possible. Yuuri thank the gods that Viktor didn’t follow him. 

Yuuri then arrived at the inn, expecting a shout from Pichit. “Yuuri! Where have you been? You’ve been out for 2 hours I thought you got caught or something.” Pichit scolded Yuuri as he put the rest of the vegetables left after the ambush.

“We’ll talk about that later, for now can we just do our jobs?” Yuuri said in frustration. 

 

Time Flies by as if it’s just another ordinary day, well not for Yuuri that is. They didn’t even notice it’s already night. He was sure that Pichit will ask him tons of questions about this morning. As Yuuri & Pichit’s shift end they head to their bedroom. 

“Now Explain, you got me worried sick! This never happened to you this past year.” Pichit Exclaimed.

“The one thing I feared for is coming Pichit.” 

“Don’t tell me…” 

“Yes, she found me. The Old Hag found me.” Yuuri said. “My time is up Pichit. I can’t stay still here either. I might get you and your family got caught up on my problem.” 

“Well, you do realize Yuuri that I can’t allow you to go that easily, were a family. I won’t let you do anything reckless, on your own that is.” Pichit chuckled as he finished his statement.

“Thanks Pichit… but what should I do?” Yuuri asked him.

“For now you’re safe staying inside the country for now. You know, the country already tighten their security because of the bandits. I can ask my mom to let us stay at our house there, I’ll go with you. But wait, how did you escape the assault?” Pichit said. 

“… Someone helped me.” Yuuri murmured.

“OHHHH who is that prince charming of yours?” Pichit asked as he was so curious about who is the man that took interest in his Best friend.

“More like a stalker.” Yuuri said.

“Yuuri!!~ just tell me~~ im your bestfriend right?” Pichit raised his eyebrows as he gives Yuuri his ‘Wants to know really badly’ face.

“His name is Viktor Nikiforov, any chance you know him?” Yuuri asked then suddenly look at Pichit’s shocked face

“Viktor? THAT VIKTOR NIKIFOROV? OH YUURI YOU HIT THE JACKPOT.” Pichit shouted like a fangirl. “IT’S TIME FOR A BRAND NEW SHIP TO SHINE”

“Pichit, No.” Yuuri just sigh as he just watch his best friend giggled about it. 

“Then… Then! What did he do after he saved you?” Pichit asked. Still giggling about the news he just heard about the guy I barely even know.

“… he said something I didn’t expect he would say.”

“What is it, what is it!!!~” Pichit shouted. Yuuri starts to think that its dangerous to tell him about ‘That’

“You don’t have to know Pichit.” Yuuri sigh again. Yuuri suddenly felt something was on his pocket, Yuuri grabbed the paper. It was an invitation. Viktor must have slipped it to Yuuri when he hugged him. ‘Clever, very clever.’

“Yuuri, what is that?” Pichit asked.

“An invitation with a note in it.” 

“That invitation looks like…” Yuuri ignored the note started to realize why Pichit was suddenly grinning like he won a ticket to a Voyage or something.

“IT’S AN INVITATION TO THE GRAND PERFORMANCE OF THE IL GIRASOLE.” Yuuri and Pichit Idolize the group for years of their Musicals. This Year their theme is ‘Stammi Vicino, Non Te Ne Andare’. And it will be their last performance next week. Yuuri was sad that only people who are invited are the only ones who can go. Even tho it will occur on where Yuuri is staying, The West wing. He still didn’t recieve an invitation. He didn’t expect that he was given an invitation out of nowhere. Pichit was happier than him. Squeezing him to death because of excitement.

“P-Pichit... Let ME GOO!” Pichit realized that Yuuri can’t breathe because of what he’s doing and released him immediately.

“Sorry Yuuri, i still can’t believe you got an invitation! And its from Viktor! LOOK!.” Yuuri immediately looked at the note he just ignored.

A little gift for you Cutie ;) Hope we could get to know each other.

Viktor Nikiforov

“You should meet and thank him soon! Omfg you guys are so cute!~” Pichit insisted.

“I-i will if i’ll encounter him but we’re not like that!” Yuuri stuttered as he blushed.

“I SHIPP ITTT-” 

“You Kids! Stop shouting or you’ll disturb the guests!” Pichits Father shouted. Pichit suddenly got quiet and blushed, embarrassed. And Yuuri just laughed.

“Anyways, im gonna talk to my parents about the trouble you got in and stuff. You should go to sleep now, or ill cast a sleeping curse and Viktor will lift it with a kiss~ ” Pichit skipped to the door.

“PICHITTTTT!” Yuuri Blushed harder than before. He never thought he would feel that way to a guy. He needs to start to think about his sexuality. Yuuri slept through the night. Tired of what happened today. All he wants now is a peaceful sleep.

When Morning came, Pichit wakes up Yuuri and told him of his parents approval. They immediately prepare their stuff to move out. After they did they each took a bath and ate breakfast. After they did they immediately head out to the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chap ;-; squeak

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued ;3


End file.
